In many applications, such as automotive and others, require image sensors with high dynamic range (HDR). High dynamic range may be achieved with low dynamic range sensors. Low dynamic range sensors may use a multi-integration-time approach to achieve a required dynamic range. In the case of low dynamic range sensors, multiple integration time signals are linearized (normalized to longest integration time signal) and combined into a single HDR signal on the sensor in order present such sensor as true HDR sensor. Combining signals, however, may create motion and flicker artifacts, which may alter the actual color of a moving or flickering object if one color channel output signal is composed from one combination of integration time signals while the other output color channel signal is composed of another combination. Once such HDR output is constructed, it is impossible to decode which integration time signal combination was used for constructing a given pixel HDR value. In the absence of such information, applications, such as machine vision and/or advanced driver assist systems (ADAS), are unable to rely on color of a given region of the image frame, and may result in unreliable operation of the application.